roadscomfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S. Route 60
Route Description '''Interstate 10 to Cotton Crossing''' U.S. Route 60 begins at an interchange with Interstate 10 in Brenda, just east of Quartzite. The highway heads south 6 miles through the following cities: *Hope *Aguila *Wickenburg *Wittman *Morristown *Sun City West '''Cotton Crossing to 27th Avenue''' U.S. 60 then enters the metropalitan Peoria area and goes through Surprise. It next enters the Cotton Crossing with Loop 101. The highway next goes into Glendale near where the Grand Avenue Celebration is. U.S. 60 goes into Phoenix and 27th Avenue becomes the highway. '''27th Avenue ''' '''to 7th Avenue''' At 27th Avenue and Thomas Road, 27th Avenue heads east and shares Thomas Road with it to the east side of I-17. Grand Avenue is this until 7th Avenue. It has a cross with 19th Avenue at Interstate 10, but there is no access (entry/exit) to the freeway. The highway heads to the east side of Van Buren. It stops at 7th Avenue and Washington Street. '''Washington Street to "The Split"''' 7th Avenue heads south near Mohave Street to the Maricopa portion of Interstate 17 (Interstate 10 Truck Route). The highway shares U.S. 60 with Interstate 17 until "The Split" interchange. '''"The Split" to U.S. 60 Freeway''' The U.S. 60 shares with I-10 until the Superstition Break-Off. Along the way, it intersects SR 143, 24th Street, University Drive, 32nd Street, and 40th Street. The next exit is U.S. 60 near Baseline Road in Guadulupe. The first exit is Priest Drive, near Arizona Mills Mall. '''Guadulupe to Apache Junction''' '''U'''.S. 60 freeway begins at Interstate 10. It heads west towards Loop 101 and Loop 202. It next passes Superstition Springs, near the Canyon Condos at Priest Drive, just east of Loop 202. There, there is also the Superstition Springs Chevrolet. The segment of the freeway is over at Signal Butte Road. '''Apache Junction to Gold Canyon''' This segment of the freeway begins at SR 88 in Apache Junction. The freeway stops to a 80-Speed limit highway. Apche Junction ends at the Old West Highway. '''Gold Canyon to El Camino Viejo''' Gold Canyon begins at Superstition Mountain Road. It is a 4-mile long highway. The last road in Gold Canyon is Peralta Road. The road before El Camino Viejo is Rennaisance Festival Road. '''Florence Junction''' Florence Junction goes south to Florence and Tucson. It is also known as SR 79. '''Superior to Show Low''' The one exit in Superior is SR 177/Ray Road to Winkelman. The one exit in Central Heights is SR 188 to Young and the Theodore Roosevelt Dam. The one exit in Globe is US 70 & SR 77 to Safford. At SR 73 east the highway heads north towards Show Low. There are 2 main junctions in Show Low. SR 260 west to I-17/Payson-Camp Verde and SR 260 east to Pinetop, Lakeside and Springerville. '''Bell to Springerville/New Mexico State Line''' The one exit in Bell is SR 61 east to St. Johns. The exits in Springerville are US 181 & 191. The other exit is SR 73 & SR 260. Two Names U.S. 60 has 2 names along its route: *'''Grand Avenue '''- Interstate 10 to 7th Avenue *'''Superststion Highway '''- Interstate 10 to New Mexico State Line Exit List